Gardening
by MewkythePanda
Summary: Because the world is built on misunderstandings and clichés. Gruvia- one shot.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

"_I'm so sorry, Juvia. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me." The rain was soaking Gray's clothes which was surprisingly still on._

"_It's too late Gray-san. Juvia has waited far too long. Juvia is sick of being anchored down because of you! It's not fair; when Juvia obsesses over you, you push her away yet when Lyon-sama flirts with Juvia, you grow jealous! Gray-san never notices Juvia unless it is regarding Lyon-sama!" The rain pelted her soft and porcelain face. _

"_But Juvia, what can I do to make it up to you?" Gray asked desperately. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He reached out to grab her wrist but she pulled back in fear._

"_Stop it Gray-san! Stop doing this to Juvia!" Her hair clung to her face and it seemed to frame her delicate face. The rain fell even harder while thunder was heard from a distance._

"_But Juvia," Gray hesitated, "I lov-"_

"Mira, I can't read this crap anymore!" Gray shouted at the model.

"Oh but Gray I wrote this especially for you," her eyes gleamed with amusement.

Every week, Mirajane had a story ready for Gray to read. Most of the time-more like all of the time- the story featured Gray and Juvia getting together and then having about 33 babies. And here Gray thought Juvia had a wild imagination.

Mira suddenly leaned over the bar counter and whispered to Gray, "Hey, it's raining today. Why don't you go check up on Juvia?"

Gray spit out the beer in his mouth, choking. "It is?" He looked out a window and found it was, in fact, raining quite hard. He also realized that Juvia was nowhere to be found in the guild. "Huh, I never noticed."

"_Gray-san never notices Juvia…" _

"Go on Gray," Mira said as she reached to pinch Gray's cheek. Gray stood up just in time. Mira looked up at him curiously.

"W-where can I find J-Juvia?" He mumbled.

Mirajane stood up as well and handed him another beer. She smiled and said, "I'm happy that you came to your senses, Gray." Mira paused, pondering her next words. "I think she might be in Fairy Hills…" she then smirked and added, "crying her eyes out because she is giving up on you."

"EH?!"

* * *

It took Gray a bit longer than he would have liked to get to Fairy Hills.

Cana had clung onto him asking for her barrel of alcohol when she was clearly drunk. Erza had commanded him to get her some strawberry cheesecake. Natsu demanded a fight which Gray did not decline. Finally, Lucy busted in saying she wanted to go on a mission with Team Natsu because she had rent to pay. It took a lot of convincing, strawberry cake, and fighting to be dismissed from the mission. Erza should not be angered.

So as Gray came to Fairy Hills, he realized he didn't even know which room Juvia resided in. He stood in front of the main entrance drenched in the rain as if the answer would come to him eventually. And it did.

Bisca walked out of the building.

"Huh? Gray? What brings you here? You do realize this is a girl's only dormitory, right?" Bisca asked suspiciously.

"Well, I actually," Gray started to get all sweaty from embarrassment, "umm, I came t-to see J-Juvia… do you know w-where I can find her?"

Bisca smiled sweetly. "Of course, Gray. She's in the greenhouse. It's behind this building. You can't miss it."

"O-oh? Ok, thank you, Bisca."

"Did you finally realize your feelings, Gray?"

"W-What?!" Gray got all flushed. He couldn't even imagine what he would look like when he talks to Juvia.

Bisca winked, "I won't say a word to anyone~"

As Bisca walked down the pathway Gray unconsciously stripped his shirt off. He then cautiously walked to the greenhouse following the vague directions given by Bisca. He never knew there was a greenhouse here until he saw it with his own eyes. He saw the silhouette of what he could make out as Juvia in the small shelter.

As he drew nearer, he realized she was crying.

_Crap, this is just like Mira's story! _ Gray thought worriedly.

Due to the loud thunderstorm and the heavy rain, it was safe to assume Juvia didn't hear Gray opening the door and going inside.

Gray stood there for a while, drenched and shirtless. Juvia was crouching on the ground in the middle of the room. The small sobs coming from Juvia sent him pangs of guilt. He knew he was causing her pain and he should end it. He grew red at the thought that he would confess to Juvia about his feelings. So he cleared his throat loud enough that she could hear it.

Juvia turned around with her tear-stained face. She sniffled, "G-Gray-sama? What brings you here? Juvia never wanted anyone to see her like this! Especially not Gray-sama!" Juvia started to flail her arms in panic.

"W-well, Juvia, I came to see you." At this, Juvia grew silent and flushed red. "I know this may sound harsh, but I-well, you see- I know how you feel about me. I'm aware of your feelings about me is what I'm trying to say. So please stop crying over me; I'm not worth it. You should save your tears for-"

Gray was cut off by Juvia laughing. Well, more of a giggle really. She realized what he thought this was all about.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Gray blushed even redder.

"Gray-sama, you've got it all wrong. Juvia isn't crying over you." This relieved Gray yet it somehow made him feel…jealous. He didn't make her cry, then who did? He started to frown at the girl.

"Then what are you crying about? I know for a fact that this rain is yours."

"Ah, yes. This rain is Juvia's but not because of sadness. Juvia wanted to garden today so Juvia decided to take a break from the guild. Just one day off."

"Y-you wanted to g-garden?" _Unbelievable_! "Then why are you crying?"

"Well, you see Gray-sama, Juvia borrowed a book from Levy-san because she wanted something to read. It was a random book, really, and it was about gardening and it really peaked Juvia's curiosity. So Juvia decided she would garden. But Juvia doesn't know how to take care of the plants so Juvia made it rain. She doesn't know what kind of water to use to water plants. She thought then about the plants that grow out in the wild and how no one tends to them so they must be watered by rain water! So Juvia made it rain very, very hard! But then this little plant," Juvia pointed to the plant that was in front of her that Gray had failed to see, "started to wilt and Juvia didn't know what to do! So Juvia is now crying because she caused the demise of this plant!" Juvia got all teary-eyed and started to flail her arms yet again.

"Y-You're crying over a p-plant?" Gray's eye twitched. He got sent all the way over here to confess whatever feelings he had for Juvia just to find out she was crying over a plant. He inhaled and held his anger in. He tried to keep his cool but was failing horridly.

"Yes! But Juvia is really, really, really happy that Gray-sama came to see her! Oh, this is just like a dream! Would Gray-sama like to help Juvia garden? It would mean the world to Juvia!" Juvia's eyes sparkled.

"S-sure…" Juvia's eyes widen as she squealed and hugged Gray. "I have to tell you though, Juvia, I have no freaking idea how to garden." Juvia pulled back from her embrace and stared at Gray for a minute. Then they both started to laugh.


End file.
